1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-120370 discloses a terminal fitting formed by bending an electrically conductive metal plate. The terminal fitting has a rectangular tube for receiving a mating male tab and a resilient contact is in the rectangular tube for resiliently contacting the male tab. The rectangular tube has a bottom plate below the resilient contact and two parallel slits are cut in the bottom plate. A tongue located between the slits is pushed into the interior of the rectangular tube from the outer side to form an excessive deformation preventing portion that prevents deformation of the resilient contact beyond a resiliency limit. The bottom plate of this terminal fitting must be sufficiently wide to form the two slits and the tongue. However, there typically is not sufficient space in the bottom plate of a small terminal fitting. Hence, it is nearly impossible to provide an excessive deformation preventing portion in a small terminal fitting.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H07-45322 discloses technology for increasing a contact pressure between a male tab inserted into a rectangular tube and a resilient contact in a female terminal fitting. The resilient contact of the terminal fitting is formed by folding a member extending from the front end of a bottom wall of the rectangular tube in a rearward direction. Cutouts are formed at positions in opposite side walls of the rectangular tube at positions corresponding to a base end of the resilient contact. The cutouts provide additional space for the base of the resilient contact piece. The base end of the resilient contact is a part where a resilient restoring force accumulates when the resilient contact is deformed. Thus, contact pressure between the resilient contact and the male tab can be increased by increasing the width of the base end.
However, areas of the side walls at to the base end of the resilient contact are cut over the entire width of the rectangular tube. Thus, the base of the resilient contact is exposed to the outside and may be damaged. Conversely, narrowing the base of the resilient contact to eliminate the possibility of damage from external forces may decrease stability for the resilient contact, thereby increasing the likelihood of contact with the side walls of the rectangular tube.
In view of the above, it is an object of the invention to develop a suitable resilient contact for a small-sized terminal fitting.
A further object is to provide a resilient contact with sufficient stability to avoid unintended deformation, while not exposing the resilient contact to external forces that may induce damage.